


Playtime Gone South

by Stroods



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I apologise for the weird ass plot, Oneshot, Set in Season 1, Wally and Dick being bros, Written in 2012, dick is a little shit, this was my first ever fanfiction so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stroods/pseuds/Stroods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Dick it was just a harmless little prank, to Wally it was something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime Gone South

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2012. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti

_Mount Justice - 8th April, 7:15 am_

Robin was annoyed. But not with something, but at some _one._  And that certain someone happened to be Kid Flash, aka Wally West.

The reason was that the damned red-head just wouldn't take his eyes away from that bloody television as he sat on the floor screaming his lungs out as he focused on button smashing his X-Box controller. And the worst part of it was that he'd been doing it for the past  _three_ days.

 _'You know you're sad when you waste your time screaming at Resident Evil...'_ Robin sighed as he sat on the couch behind Wally, supervising him in case his gamer rage got the best of him causing him to destroy furniture. It wouldn't be the first time, he did it once before when they were having a sleepover at Uncle Barry's house. Poor Barry had not been happy at all.

"Can't you just restart the mission? It'll save you time losing your voice you know." Robin suggested as his friend's frustration amused him. It was just  _so_  hilarious seeing him argue with the NPCs, even though he knew they couldn't hear him. Or didn't he?  
  
"Easy for you to say Rob, you're not the one playing!" Wally grumbled as he was preparing to launch his controller into the TV screen. He hated how Rob always thought he knew everything, heck when was the last time Boy Wonder even  _touched_ the Cave's X-Box? Oh yeah,  **never.**

"Well it isn't  _that_  hard to notice when you're getting your butt handed to you virtually, and anyway you've been sitting infront of that screen for three days now. It isn't healthy."Robin pointed out as he typed away at his laptop, secretly finishing his history homework on the First World War. He'd been doing it while watching Wally at the same time; who said men couldn't multitask?

"Says the bat who's  _always_  infront of a computer screen, I mean when's the last time you did something over than hacking!" Wally snapped, it wasn't intentional. He was in his gamer rage still, so Robin knew he wasn't being serious.  
  
"Yesterday I saved some civilians from a homicidal maniac, doe that count?" Robin calmly answered back without looking away from his laptop, he wasn't in the mood for an arguement. Especially when the person you were arguing with was a speedster whose stubbornness outclassed a mules, or possibly two.

"Ohhh you think you're so cool eh Boy Wonder? Well sorry to burst your ego but not all of us were raised by the Bat! So how about you  **stop** acting so superior to everyone!" Wally exploded as he turned to face Robin, and as he turned back to the TV he noticed that he had received another 'game over'. That was when he started screaming out random yet extremely inappropriate cuss words even Robin didn't know about, well now more like he didn't  _want_ to know about. He once again turned to Robin but this time giving him a 'you-distracted me-so-it-was-your-fault-I-lost' look before disappearing off to his bedroom to sulk.

Once Wally had left, Robin stared back in the direction Wally had gone in feeling rather confused.  _'What did I do? ' _Robin rolled his eyes as he turned back to his laptop, knowing Wally would be fine once he's had something to eat. Though after a few minutes, when Robin had finished his schoolwork his mind began wondering.

 _'Ever since he's started doing nothing but play that friggin' X-Box he's been more distant and rude, maybe all that zombie horror has rotten his brain...'_ Robin chuckled at his own pun, though then he started thinking of serious matters.  _'If he continues acting like this he might endanger the team on a mission, and if he does that Bats'll get mad and then might throw him out completely...'_ Robin froze. No Kid Flash meant no jokes, no cheesy taunts while fighting bad guys. And worst of all, he was the only one in the team who knew his secret identity, without that he would feel like a total stranger to everyone. It wasn't that he didn't like them, it was just that Wally was one of his best  _best_  friends. Next to Kaldur and Roy, he couldn't afford to lose him.

Robin groaned. "Dammit Wally, you're making me worry. And I hate worrying, so you be grateful fo-" He was interrupted when he found himself staring at the TV screen which still read 'Game Over' due to the game that Wally had long forgotten.

Suddenly an idea fell into the Boy Wonder's head, a cruel but an ingenious one. One that could actually get the Kid Flash to put off games  _forever._ Robin smirked an evil smirk as he set off on his own special mission, 'Operation: GameOVER'. He let out one of his signature cackles before setting off to work, typing something in on his laptop.

"This is going to be soooo asterous! This'll be the last time you leave a Master Hacker alone with a game console Wallace West..."

 

_Mount Justice - 8th April, 11:00 am_

It had taken quite a while for Wally to calm down, even he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he didn't have a very goodnights sleep the past few days, some nightmare kept bugging him. However tired or not, he shouldn't have snapped at Rob like that. The kid was his best friend and he had only been playfully teasing him, like he always did. So he finally mustered up the maturity to go and apologise to the thirteen-year-old.

About the time he'd gotten to the entertainment room (where he and Rob were originally were before he left), he found the boy curled up on the couch fast asleep. Wally smiled,  _'Even bats need their beauty sleep, I'll talk to him when he's awake...'_ he was about to disappear off to the kitchen when he remembered that he left the X-Box on. Though when he went to turn it off, the screen that earlier read 'You are Dead' now said 'They shall haunt you forever...'  
  
_'Thanks for pointing out the obvious....'_ Wally scowled at the screen, knowing that the statement was completely different to what it was before.  _'Oh great, I just had to pick out a secondhand version, who knows what those nerds at the store did to it...'  _Wally mentally kicked himself for what he said, Rob was a nerd. A very awesome nerd infact, the best nerd on the planet. And Wally was proud to know him, as well as be his friend. He sat down, deciding to give the game another try. Though this time there will be no screaming, for the sake of a sleeping Robin (even though the kid slept through almost everything). He picked up the controller and pressed the option that said 'Retry', took a deep breath and grinned his trademark grin. "Secondhand or not, challenge accepted." he stated confidently as his mind was set to blowing zombies heads off.

However after five seconds into the game it was completely different to what it was before, instead of a zombie-infested town he was expectingthe setting was a mansion. Which looked very similar to Wayne Manor, everything was so identical it was scary. Although Wally may have only been to the Manor once he could remember what it was like as clear as day, something about it didn't feel right. He found himself in a bedroom, he figured it belonged to a boy. A boy, about....Robs age, 13. It was a mess, it had a smashed window, the laminate flooring was covered with....feathers?

 _'Creepy....it's a horror game but still....Wait, why are my hands shaking?'_ Wally looked down to see his hands shaking uncontrollably, struggling to keep hold of the controller. "Chill Wall-Man, it's just a game. It isn't real...." Wally assured himself, even though his statement wasn't particularly true. Not to him anyway. When he managed to get his hands under control his continued on through the game, it was quiet. No zombie in sight which was odd, it  _was_  a survival horror afterall.

Wally was then stopped when he found himself in the hallway, there was a trail of feathers. The same ones he saw in the bedroom, there were also footprints. They were made in blood and they lead to a door which appeared to be a closet. It was then when he heard whispers, whispers of fear and panic. Then came screams of agony and a maniacal laugh that could put the Joker to shame.... Now  _that_  awakened an unwanted memory, of a very disliked dream. "Wait, no....no no...this can't be happening....not this again! No...no.... _Diiick_!"

 _He was coming towards him, a cold, dark, petrifying grin as he knew he'd cornered him. He was going to get him, just like he'd done with his butler and foster-father. He slowly approached the boy, cracking his fists. Knowing there was nothing he could do._  
  
"No...no please, leave me alone! Don't come any closer!" the ebony-haired boy yelled hysterically, he was trapped. Between this madman and the basement door, which was locked. He had nowhere to hide, not this time. The next thing he knew his neck was grabbed and he was lifted up, now staring in the emerald eyes of his going-to-be killer. His own baby blues filling up with tears.

 _He could feel his hands tight around the boys neck squeeze at his throat, beginning to crush his windpipe. The boy gasped at the sudden loss of oxygen, then slowly it wasn't long before the boys magnificent blue eyes were drained of life. His face turning pale, before his life vanished completely the small child managed to say something. Which wasn't more than a whisper._  
   
_"Why....I thought....we....were...friends.....Wally....."_

_...lly!...._

_Wally!_

"Wally!" Robin shouted repeatedly while shaking his best friend frantically who was curled up on the floor screaming, he'd only woken up five minutes ago to find him like this and he was now feeling terror creep up inside him as Wally didn't respond to his calls.

"Wally please! Wake up! Seriously man you're scaring me, wake uup!" Robin could feel his eyes tear up from behind his glasses, but he didn't care. He was worried for his friend dammit!

  
After the fifth time he heard his name being called, Wally snapped his eyes open and quickly sat up. He looked around to see that he was in Mount Justice's entertainment room, where he should be. Then suddenly he found himself being glomped by his youngest friend, the same friend he thought he'd killed. "H-huh...? R-rob, y-you're-"

"Shut up you idiot! Don't you ever  _ever_  scare me like that again!" Robin screamed at the top of his voice as he began breaking down into tears, he fell into Wallys chest sobbing and holding onto him for dear life. "I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry....I-I'm so sorry!...I-I'll never do anything like t-that again!" He managed to choke out before hiding his face in Wallys shirt, now starting to hiccup. If his hacking was the culprit of his friends breakdown he would never forgive himself....  
   
Wally merely just sat there watching his buddy cry his heart out when he realised something, he turned to the TV screen to see it was blank. Meaning that the disk had been put away thankfully, then he turned back to Robin with nothing but a relieved smile on his face.  _'You really are a nerd you know that Rob...'_ his smile turned into one of his goofy grins as he wrapped his arms round Robin and held him tight. _'Looks like I'm not playing the X-Box anytime soon..'_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic ever, hopefully it wasn't too terrible! If you're wondering where the rest of the team are, let's just say that M'Gann and Connor were out shopping, Kaldur was at Atlantis and Artemis was in Gotham ;D
> 
> As for the ending in case you're confused, basically Wally was having a recurring nightmare which was why he was so distant and when Robin hacked the game the setting looked similar to the one in his dream. Therefore triggering him to have another nightmare. (Yeah it's really stupid I just wanted an excuse to write fluff)


End file.
